Wrong move Shaunee
by Lilithrp5
Summary: Shaunee Jeevas is Matt's twin sister. She arrives at Wammy's and gets taken by her father's mafia along with Mello and Matt. What will happen to them and will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Shaunee Jeevas.

I am thirteen years old, I have red mid length hair, dark blue eyes and I have been known to wear a black and red stripped long sleeve top and blue boot cut jeans with black steel toed boots. I am a black belt, I have a personalized gun off my parents that I got for my thirteenth, I am my schools cross country champion, I'm also the boxing champion for the girls team and to top all that off I'm like super smart. For a girl everyone says that's impressive especially because I'm so hot... We'll that's what all the guys say anyway. I'm hated by all the other girls because I'm popular with the guys. I always turn them down though because I feel that there is a big empty space blown right through the middle of my heart where someone or something used to be. No one can fill that spot unless I find him. I know that he's still alive because I think I've seen him round town a couple of times. He looked just like me. I think that somewhere out there I have a twin. No... There's no thinking about it. I have a twin, I know that I do because I remember that when I was five I was sitting outside my home and then a man came up to us and took him away... I think his name was Mail; I have three photo albums full of photos of me and him. We always look just like each other. Every time I tried to ask my parents about him they would lock me in my room for two days, so I learnt not to ask about him and to look after myself. I rely on no one but myself and myself only, well I can rely on my best and only friend Ty. Ty and me were at his house on Friday night watching Star Wars because every Friday night is our movie night. It has been since we met in primary. I was at Ty's house and his parents were out at dinner 'cause it was Valentine's Day. Ty and me absolutely hate valentine's day so we hid in the den at his at put on Star Wars. My parents were having a romantic candle lit dinner next door. Barf. So I thought my parents were having dinner next door when Ty and me heard a scream. A really loud scream so obviously we both paused the DVD and ran next door to mine to see what was happening. I unlocked my front door as fast as I could and burst into the kitchen to find my mum on the floor covered in blood and my dad with a knife in his hand covered in her blood standing over her with a crazed look in his eyes staring right at Ty and me.

"Ty go get my gun right now, you know where it is" I instructed Ty pushing him towards the kitchen door while staring my dad in the eye.

Ty ran upstairs to my room to get my gun whail I stayed in the kitchen with my father.

"Wrong move Shaunee" dad hissed.

He practicly flew at me from across the kitchen, knife still in his hand, by this time Ty hand shoved my gun into my right hand so while my father was leaping over my mothers body I took aim and shot him right between the eyes. He fell to the floor with a thud and moved no more.

"Shit" I muttered as I ran upstairs with Ty on my heels.

I ran into my room and put my gun back in the case. Then I pulled the bags I had off the top of my wardrobe and started shoving all my belonings into them. Ty helped me without saying a word.

"Where will you go?" Ty asked at last as I took off downstairs to get the rest of my CD's from the front room.

"I'm not sure, I knew this was going to happen eventually so I took some tests to get into this really good orphanage that's also a school, my brother goes there and they have alredy accepted me and they said that I can go there any time if I need to. I'll send them a text to let them know that I'm on my way and to tell them the situation I have. I promise I'll text you every day, call the police and you're parents tell them what happened but don't tell anyone that I shot him. Alright? I'll never forget you Ty but I have to leave... We'll keep in touch" I said after I locked my front door and gave Ty the key so he could let the police in.

He walked me to the end of the road and he gave me a hug before turning round and going home. I took out my phone and text the director of the orphanage Rodger to tell him that I was on my way and that I would be there in an hour, I also told him what had happened. I checked the time, five o'clock. Then once I put my phone away after reading the quick reply off Rodger I ran all the way to the orphanage. The name of the orphanage is Wammy's house. I ran halfway there and then decided to walk because I was now coming up to town and kids from my school hang out there all the time. Then I saw them... The bitchy girls from my class. Chloe, Chloe, Sandra, Eloise, Jade and Jade. Time to blend in... Too late they saw me. Shit they're coming over... Okay, calm down at act normal.

"Shaunee, what's with all the bags?" Chloe asked as they all finally caught up with me.

"I'm going to stay with my brother for a while" was my simple answer to get them off my case.

I kept walking as they followed me trying to get answers. I wouldn't give them any and they soon saw some really hot boys from the year above so they left me alone. As I was walking through the town I decided to stop off at my favorite little cafe for a strawberry milkshake. It was only twenty past five so I had time for something sweet to drink. I spent ten minutes sitting there drinking my milkshake when the bitches and the boys from the year above entered. Shit, they saw me again. Time to go I think.

"Hey Shaunee, so where does your brother live? We want to meet him" Sandra asked as they all sat at the table next to mine.

"In an orphanage" I said as I got up to leave.

"Wait, you're going to an orphanage? Why're you going to live in an orphanage?" Eloise asked supprised.

"Because I am now an orphan" came my simple relpy as I left the cafe.

I glanced at them as I walked past the window and saw that they were all staring at me in shock and supprise. I waved at them and went on my way. It only took me another twenty minutes to get to Wammy's. When I got to the gates I pressed the little buzzer that was to one side and heard Rodger's voice aking who I was.

"It's Shaunee Jeevas" I replyed.

"Come on in Shaunee, I'll meet you at the doors" Roger said and the gates swung open for me to enter.

As I was walking up to the front doors, a large group of kids came spilling out of them to see who I was. Luckily, when I was in the cafe I placed my gun in my jeans pocket. My hand flew to my gun but I didn't pull it out, I just stood there staring at all the kids who were staring at me. Then I saw him. My twin standing right at the front of the group just staring at me and I just stood there staring at him back. He started walking towards me and was in front of me in just a few seconds.

"Shaunee?" he whispered still staring me straight in the eye.

He had on orange goggles so I couldn't see his eyes but I knew he was looking for answers in my eyes.

"Mail" I whispered back and he nodded.

"I have thought about you every day since that day" he whispered back.

"I did the same" I whispered back.

"Shit Matty, she looks just like you" a blond said coming up to us.

"That's 'cause she's my twin Mells, we got separated when we were five"

"I'm Mello, Matt's best friend and roommate" Mello said taking a bite of chocolate.

I nodded and looked back towards the building. Rodger was coming towards us after he had told everyone else to go back inside.

"Mello, Matt, go back inside, I need to talk to her in my office" Rodger said kindly.

I followed Rodger inside and through a door off to the left.

"Take a seat" Rodger said indicating the seat opposite his desk.

I did as I was told and I put all my bags down next to me keeping me hand on the gun in my pocket.

"Now, we know why you are here and what happened tonight, so all I have to tell you is that we never use real names here for security reasons and you can't call Matt by his real name other wise you will be putting both of you in danger. You will have to choose a different name to use while you are here" Rodger said looking down into my file.

"I want to be called Hunter" I said simply

"Good, now that that's settled we should probably let Mello and Matt in now, I believe that they are waiting outside the door for you" Rodger said with a smile.

I want to the door and opened it and to my supprise, Mello and Matt were standing outside the office door just like Rodger said they would be.

"So what shall we call you then?" Matt asked with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hunter" I growled picking up my things.

"Mello, Matt could you please take Hunter to her room, she has the room opposite yours" Rodger said dismissing us.

I put one of my bags on the chair that I was recently sitting in and pulled out my headphones. I plugged them into my phone and listened at Haunted Town by Lordi started blasting through my headphones. I followed Mello and Matt out of Rodgers office and upstairs to my new room. When we got to my room, I dumped all my bags onto my bed and opened up the case that normally has my gun in, then I took my gun out my pocket, checked that the safety lock was on and put it away. I looked over at Mello and Mett and they both looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What?" I asked taking off my headphones and pausing my music.

They both came in and closed the door behind them before rounding on me.

"Why do you have a gun?" Matt asked

"It was given to me for my thirteenth by our parents last month for my birthday doofus" I said placing it care fully in my desk draw and covering it with some of my art stuff.

They both sat on my bed as I putt all my things away.

"Ummm... Hunter, did our parents ever speak about me after I left?" Matt asked

"No, every time I asked if you were ever coming home, they would always lock me in my room for two days without and food or drinks" I said

"How did they die?" this question made me freeze as I was putting books on my shelves.

"Hunter?" Matt asked when I didn't respond.

"I was next door at my friend Ty's house a few hours ago, we were watching Star Wars when we heard a scream from my house, we ran next door to see what mum was screaming about and dad was standing over her body in the kitchen both of them covered in her blood and he had a knife in his had, I told Ty to get my gun and just as the gun was pressed into my hand, he flew at me so I shot him" I said in a small voice so they could barly hear me.

"He was going to kill you as well?" Mello asked coming to stand next to me.

"Yes, so I killed him first" I said as Matt came to stand next to me as well.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded.

"You wanna see my trophies?" I asked going over to the bed to get my trophie so I could line them up on the desk.

"Boxing, running and martial arts" Mello said in awe as I set them out on the desk.

"Yup, I'm also a skilled gunsman and I'm fluent in all the languages around the world, mum and dad forced me to take all the classes" I said as I went to hang up my clothes.

"Can you help us with our homework then?" Matt asked hopefully.

I nodded and followed them across the hall to their room. Their room was about the same size as mine with two beds and all their things strewn scross the floor.

"What language is it you want me to help you with?" I asked sitting in one of the desk chairs.

"Spanish, French, Greek, Finnish and Latin" Mello said placing two of the same worksheets before me.

"Okay, I'll tell you the answers but you have to get some wrong so it doesn't look like you had help and you have to write them out yourself" I said nodding as I looked through the questions.

We spent half an hour on their home work before I remembered to text Ty. I took out my phone and sent him a quick text telling him that I was safe and not to worry.

"Who you texting?" Mello asked as I put my phone down on the desk next to me.

"My gay best friend Ty, the one I told you about" I said as I got a text off him.

"Are we allowed out of here any time we want?" I asked after reading the text.

"Yea but only on weekends and only if Rodger knows where we're going first" Matt said as he finished writing in the answer for the last question.

"You guys wanna meet Ty with me tomorrow lunch time in town?" I asked checking over their work.

"Alright then" they both said together.

"Great" I smiled at them as I sent a quick reply telling Ty to meet us at the cafe at lunch time.

"Where are we meeting him?" Matt asked switching on his handheld.

"The little cafe next to the shopping center up in the town" I replied with a yawn.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest you had a hard day" Matt said standing up.

"Aright then but I expect you two to be up and ready by half eleven" I said as they both walked me to my room.

They both rolled their eyes at me as I told them this.

"See you in the morning Hunter" Mello said as they both left my room.

When they had left my room I got changed and climbed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on the saturday morning at nine o'clock so I decided to get a quick shower and go on my laptop until Mello and Matt got up.

I decided to give them 'til half ten to get up otherwise I would go into their room to make sure they weren't ditching me. Half an hour later saw me to ten o'clock and then came the knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I called still typing quickly into my laptop.

Mello and Matt came in and Mello was munching on a chocolate bar while Matt was on his handheld.

"You ready Hunter?" Mello asked as I shut off my laptop.

"One second" I said with a smile.

I put my phone in my pocket and my bag over my shoulder, then I took out my gun, made sure the safety clip was on and placed in my bag along with my purse, money and credit card.

"We need to tell Rodger where it is we are going and then he'll give us a set time to be back by" Mello said as we made our way downstairs

"Okay we have an hour before we have to meet Ty anyways so we can go get you some more chocolate or another game if you want, also I'm paying in the cafe so you can get anything you want" I said as we came to Rodgers office.

They both looked at me like I was crazy as I knocked on the office door.

"Come on in" we heard from the other side of the door and we all entered.

"Mello, Matt, Hunter, what can I help you with today?" Rodger asked as we all stood there waiting for him to ask that all important question.

"Can we please go to town, Hunter told her friend that we would meet him at the cafe there and I need more chocolate and Matty needs a new game" Mello said taking a bite of chocolate once he had finished talking.

"Of course but make sure that you come back by half seven" Rodger said kindly and we all said our thanks and left his office.

We walked in silence to the front gate and then once we were out the gates and almost in town we all started talking about what we needed to get first.

"Well I really need some more chocolate so let's get that first, then Matty can get the new game that he needs and then we can go to the cafe" Mello said sounding slightly irritated by our disagreements.

We all agreed to that order so first we went to the chocolate store where Mello got all the chocolate bars he could carry and I used my credit card to pay for it all but I didn't mind 'cause I have tones and tones of money. Then Matt got four expensive games from the electronic game store which I of course gave him the money for. Then we finally made our to the cafe to meet Ty. We got there with five minutes to spare and took a table by the window with four seats. I sat down facing the window with Mello and Matt sitting opposite me.

We had only been sitting there for two minutes when Chloe, Chloe, Sandra, Eloise, Jade and Jade walked past and saw me through the window.

"Shit" I muttered as they all walked in.

"What is it Hunter?" Matt asked looking up at me.

"Chloe, Chloe, Sandra, Eloise, Jade and Jade just walked in, they are the bitch bags from hell at my old school in my old class" I whispered as they all made our way over to us.

"Hey Shaunee" Jade said as they came up to my table.

"My name is no longer Shaunee, it's Hunter, I had to change it when I moved in with my brother" I growled at them all.

They all turned their attention from me to Mello and Matt.

"Hey sexy, you want to exchange numers?" Eloise asked Matt.

"Sorry, he's already taken" Mello growled at them snapping off some chocolate.

"Are you taken then?" Chloe asked Mello flirtatiously

"Yes he is" Matt growled with out looking up at them.

"Oh... Who by?" Sandra asked pouting.

"Matt's taken by me" Mello growled as Matt leaned into him.

"You, must be Shaunee's brother" the second Chloe said raising an eyebrow.

"I told you that my name is Hunter" I growled at them.

"Oi, clear off, don't bother Hunter, her brother or his boyfriend again" Ty growled from behind the bitch bags from hell.

"Oh, look girls, the dorkazoid one is standing up for dorkazoid two" the first Chloe laughed and all her friends laughed as well.

At this comment Mello and Matt stood up snarling.

"What did you just call them?" Matt growled dangeriously at them.

"Nothing" Sandra said all too quickly and they all scampered off.

"Hey Ty" I said giving Ty a huge hug.

We all sat down and ordered two strawberry milkshakes for Matt and me, a chocolate milkshake for Mello and a banana milkshake for Ty.

"Ty, this is my twin Matt and his bestfriend Mello, Mello and Matt this is my best friend Ty" I made quick introductions as the waitress left with our order.

"I hope you've looked after my sister every time she needed help" Matt said looking up from his handheld.

"Of course I have but she can also look after herself but I've always been there for her when she needed me" Ty said with a huge smile.

"Good" Matt said as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"I'm glad you're safe, you really scared me by taking off like that last night" Ty said with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I got there safe and sound... Did you do as I asked?" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Yes, but, they wanted to know where you went and because you wouldn't tell me where you went I obviously couldn't tell them" Ty said with a small sigh.

I nodded thoughtfully.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mello asked curiosity in his voice

"I gave Ty strict instructions before I left last night and I was asking if he had followed them and he has" I explained and Mello nodded downing his milkshake in one go.

We sat there for a while talking and drinking our milkshakes having a really good time and then all of a sudden it was time to say good bye and I didn't want to for a second time in twenty four hours but Ty promised me that he would text me when he could so with that we all said goodbye and Mello, Matt and me went back to Wammy's.

"Are you two really going out or did you just say that to get rid of the bitch bags from hell?" I asked checking to make sure that my gun was still in my bag.

I had a feeling that we were being followed and I didn't like it one bit.

"We just said that to get rid of them" Matt said with a smirk.

I saw something flash in Mello's eye and decided to ask him about it later when Matt wasn't round as I checked in my bag again. We were now halfway back and I had checked in my bag, over my shoulder and everywhere elase ten million times already. It felt way too quiet, like the calm before the storm.

"What's wrong Hunter you seem a little on edge" Mello asked as I looked over my shoulder once again.

"That's 'cause were being followed" I whispered quickly drawing my gun and spinning round to face the way we had just come.

It was quickly becoming dark and I could see someone hiding in the shadows. I motioned to Mello and Matt to stay quiet and I slowly and quietly walked towards the person.

"Who are you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the person as I kept my gun level with their chest.

"Don't shoot, if you do then you'll regret it for the rest of your sad little life" the man snarled taking a step towards me.

I took a step back never lowering my gun and keeping my eyes trained on his all the while.

"I asked you a fucking question" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He took another step forwards but I stayed where I was and out the corner of my eye I saw Mello and Matt take a step towards the man.

"Kalona... What is your name little girl" Kalona snarled this at me.

Was he trying to scare me? No way in hell was he scaring me. He would have to do much more than that.

"Hunter" I replied

"And them?" he growled jerking his head at Mello and Matt.

"Mello" Mello growled as he stepped up beside me.

"Matt" Matt coppied Mello's move.

"Three more little piggies, the girl calls herself Hunter, she has a gun" Kalona called over to his right.

"Great job K, try to disarm them and we'll bring them in" someone else said steping out of the shadows on the right of Kalona.

Luckily, as I had taken my gun out of my bag I had taken the safety switch off so I could fire if I had to... And, I had to, as Kalona steped forward once again I shot him straight in the heart. Then I truned to the man on the right.

"Hey boss, what should we do now the little bitch just shot K right in the heart" the second man said looking over our heads.

"Grab 'em and take the gun off her, she can have it back when we're finished with her... Sadly we can't say the same for 'em two" a man's voice sounded from behind us.

Shit I thought as we were all picked up off our feet and my gun was taken from me. Then everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

Where am I? Shit, why on earth does it hurt to pen my eyes? Wait? Was that Matt and Mello calling my name? No, just try to sleep, you'll feel better when you've had a little sleep. No, that was Mello and Matt calling me... They sound worried and slightly frightened... Time to wake up...

I slowly opened my eyes and if it hurt my head to just open my eyes then I have no idea what will happen when I sit up. As I sat up a strong feeling of wanting to throw up washed over me so I leant forward and heaved my guts out. Shit.

"Are you alright Hunter?" Mello asked rubbing my back in big sweeping circles.

"What happened?" I groaned as I sat back up.

"Fucking kidnapped and they whacked you over the head when they picked us up because you stood up to them and shot one of their men" Matt growled pacing backwards and forwards.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen... It shouldn't have happened yet, not this soon anyway" I started to cry at them.

"What do you mean this 'shouldn't have happened yet'?" Matt asked coming to a stop in front of me.

"Our father was a mafia boss and he always told me that if he was ever murdered, if he ever died or if he was ever caught then his mafia would come after either you or me and that because they all knew where I was they would most probably come for me but they would use me instead of follow my orders because I'm a girl and not a boy... They're not supposed to come after me 'till I'm at least sixteen, that's three years from now" I said pressing the heel of my hands into my eyes.

I didn't even realise that I had started crying until Matt picked me up and sat me on his hip like a child who has just fallen over and scraped her knee.

"Shhhh... Come on now, it's not your fault" he tried to calm me down but that just made me cry even more.

"Matty's right, you can't blame yourself for this" Mello tried to sooth me but I just ended up burrying my head in Matt's shoulder and crying more.

Why was I even crying? I never cry. Well, almost never. God my life is so messed up right now. Matt started bouncing me and walking round like you would with a baby when I burried my head in his shoulder even more.

"Der Mond ist aufgegangen, Die goldnen Sternlein prangen. Am Himmel hell und klar; Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget, Und aus den Wiesen steiget,  
Der weiße Nebel wunderbar" Matt sung to me as he walked round in a small circle bouncing me gently.

"Mama's lullaby" I whispered as Matt started singing again.

"What language is it?" Mello asked quietly.

"German" I whispered back as the door to the little room opened.

I didn't look up as a pair of heavy boots came into the room.

"Which one of you threw up?" the man sighed

"Hunter did when she woke up because you hit her over the head" Mello growled at him as he went to sheild me and Matt.

"Why is she crying?" I heard him ask in a tired voice.

"That's none of you're business" Matt growled moving forward to stand next to Mello.

"The guy in charge at the moment wants to see all of you like right now" he said and he lead us out of the room and into an even bigger room down the hall.

Mello went first after the mafia guy and then Matt took up the back still carrying me. I had a feeling that he wasn't about to put me down any time soon so I just allowed him to carry me whil he sung quietly in my ear the whole time. Even though I wanted to stop crying I couldn't and the tears just kept rolling silently down my cheeks as we came to a stop in a well lit room with a blazing fire and furniture. I slowly lifted up my head to see how many mafia men were gathered there. I counted ten mafia men and five strippers all pawing over some guy in a chair by the fire.

"Nice to see that you're finally awake" he snarled as one of the woman started moving her hand up his leg.

He laughed as he kicked her in the face and she fell back limply, her face covered in blood and then he took out a gun and shot her just for good mesure. A small scream escaped my lips as I re-burried my head in Matt's shoulder. Matt immediatly started stroking my hair and started quietly singing the lullaby in my ear trying to take my mind off what I had just seen.

"Sit" he instructed.

Mello sat down on the couch and Matt adjusted me so I was stradling him before he sat next to Mello.

"Lift up your head little darling or I'll shoot your brother and friend" he snarled at me.

I reluctantly slid off Matt's knee and curled up between Mello and Matt with my head up but I didn't dare look at him.

"That's better, you're a beautiful little bitch aren't you... Now Shaunee, since you murdered your father-our boss-it is our duty to find you and make you our new boss, but, because you're a girl we can take some orders off you but as long as they're with in reason so Mail is going to be our boss as well, but, we have a the small case of the blond over there, what do you want us to do with him?" the man asked me as he stood up and came over to us.

"Don't you dare do anything to him, me or my brother" I growled as he reached down to stroke my cheek

He nodded and pulled his hand back.

"I'm your boss now and so is Mail so you had best listen to both of us and do what we say when we say and we both want Mello to be the third boss with us since I'm first and Mail is second Mello can be third so you have to listen to him as well" I said standing up and narrowing my eyes at all the mafia men that had now gathered around the fire to listen to me, Matt and Mello.

"Yes boss" they all said together.

"I want my gun back" I growled balling up my hands getting ready to punch someone.

I was handed my gun and I checked to see if it was still in tact and if it still had all it's ammo in.

"Where the fuck is my bag and phone?!" I screamed at them

I was given my phone and bag as well. As soon as I was given my phone and I switched it on to find that it was just past midnight and I had like twenty million messages on my voicemail and half a gillzion texts all off Rodger and several other kids at Wammy's.

"Shit... Give these two back their phones as well as a gun each" I growled pointing my gun at the nearest mafia man.

"Yes boss" he said and he gave Mello and Matt each a gun and their phones.

"Now we have to go so you lot had best lay low for a while and wait for one of us to call you to tell you what to do next, you got that?" I snapped shooting the guy nearest to me

"Yes boss" they all said in unison as me, Mello and Matt left the base.

I shoved my gun in my bag along with Mello's and Matt's and as we ran out into the street.

"Shit... It's past midnight, we are now mafia boss' and we all have like billions of missed messages off Rodger and all the kids in the orphanage" I groaned as we all started running home.

When we were half way there my head started pounding and I felt sick again. Mello and Matt didn't notice that I had stopped running until they were way infront of me. As I leant against a wall my vision started to blur as I sort of watched Mello and Matt running back towards me with what I think were worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright Hunter?" Mello asked as they both came to a stop beside me.

He sounded distant like he was at the other end of the tunnel. What was wrong with me? I nodded and tried to stand up straight but I swayed where I stood, then my legs gave way and I felt either Mello or Matt catch me as I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Time to wake up now Hunter. Shhhh... Sleep now, time to sleep, go back to sleep. No! I have to wake up, there's something important you have to do, come on now, time to wake up. Hush, go back to sleep, you should sleep, you can sort everything out when you wake up later. NO! You're trying to keep me trapped here forever... I have to wake up now... There's someone I have to see, someone I have to talk to...

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes and a bright blinding light gave me a headach. I brought a hand up to my eyes as I closed them again trying to sooth my headach with darkness. That's when I felt like I was going to throw up again so I rolled over and leant over the side of the bed I was on and vomited all over the floor. Brilliant. I need Mello and Matt. I sat back up and hugged my knees taking notice that I was crying again. I looked around me and saw that I was in my room at Wammy's. I got out of bed on the side that didn't have my puke on and walked over to my window. I moved the curtin back slightly and peeked out but the light made my head hurt so I quickly closed it again. I went back to the bed and climbed in covering my head with the quilt. I shot my hand out from under the quilt and pulled my phone off my bedside table so I could see what time and day it was. Monday at one in the afternoon. Great, everyone else must be in lessons. I decided to send a quick text to Mello and Matt to let them know that I was awake and that I needed them. I was only waiting a few minutes before my bedroom door opened and Mello and Matt came in to see me. When they entered the room they both took in the fact that I was crying again and the fact that there was vomit on the floor beside my bed.

"Shhh... Don't worry we're here now" Matt soothed as he sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms.

I breathed in deeply as I tried to stop crying but for some reason or another this made me cry even more.

"Der Mond ist aufgegangen, Die goldnen Sternlein prangen. Am Himmel hell und klar; Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget, Und aus den Wiesen steiget,  
Der weiße Nebel wunderbar" Matt sung to me as Mello started clearing up my vomit.

"Why do things like this keep happening to me?" I asked wiping my eyes on my sleeve

"What do you mean?" Mello asked through from my en-suite

"Why am I the one who is always kidnapped?" I asked tears coming to my eyes again.

"What do mean 'always kidnapped'?" Matt asked holding me at arms length.

"A year after you left I was taken from the front garden by a man who called himself 'God' and then I was set free the very same night, and then I was kidnapped two years later for a year and then we were kidnapped again last night" I said hanging my head as tears started to fall again.

"Hunter, have you ever told anyone that you were kidnapped twice before apart from us?" Mello asked sounding kind of panicy.

"Nope, as I said the first time I was set free the same night and the second time I was taken for a year, but our parents never called the police, they took things into their own hands and that's when father became a mafia boss so he could find me quicker... He didn't find me quick enough though" I sniffed at them.

"What does that mean?" Mello narrowed his eyes at me concern in his voice.

I sat there my head still bowed, tears still sliding quietly down my face.

"Hunter, tell us what you mean" Mello said coming over to the bed.

"I can't tell you ,but I can show you" I whispered standing up.

I pulled up the front of my top so that my stomach was showing and they both ghasped as they caught sight of the huge scar that ran from the top left hand side of my stomach to the bottom right.

"The men who had kidnapped me tried to kill me near the end of that year but I managed to get away and to the nearest hospital where they stitched me up but I've had this really horrible scar ever since and that's why I blacked out last night when we were running, because what those men did to me damanged me really bad" I sobbed as Matt stood up and pulled me into his arms again.

"I wish there was something I could do to make all this go away" Matt whispered and I could hear the hurt and upset in his voice.

"So do I but what's done is done and we can't change the past no matter how much we want to" Mello said placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I know and that's what makes it even worse... We need a time machine or a Tardis so we can go back in time and change what happened to you" Matt said holding me at arms length with a small smirk tugging at his lips as he said this.

"Geek" I muttered with a smile as I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Guy's I think we should tell someone because then we can get you some help" Mello said opening a chocolate bar.

"No, I can't tell anyone and neither can you... I can't tell anyone" I finished with a whisper as tears started falling down my cheeks again.

"Alright, but we have to try to get this sorted out because if you keep blacking out then I'm worried that you may not live for long" Mello said in a small voice taking a bit out of his chocolate bar.

"I know, when I got fixed by the hospital they said that I had at least twenty years, it has now been five years and I have already started blacking out more than I normally do" I said wipping my eyes.

"Lessons should be ending in about five minutes so when everyone gets out of class we can introduce you to a few more people if youu want?" Matt asked trying to change the subject.

I yawned as I nodded. I felt extreamly tired and wanted to stay awake so I rubbed my eyes trying to keep them open.

"You look tired" Mello said snapping off more chocolate

I nodded still rubbing my eyes.

"Come lay down in our room while we finish off our homework" Matt suggested.

I followed them both out of my room, across the hall and into their room. Mello sat straight down at his desk and switched on his laptop to start his homework, Matt sat at the end of his bed and started playing World of Warcraft on his laptop and I lay down under the covers on Matt's bed and fell asleep almost straight away.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes as I yawned and looked round. I was in Mello's and Matt's room. Mello and Matt were laying on Mello's bed both topless and just talking about nothing in particular. I smiled to myself. They haven't noticed that I'm awak yet.

"You two look good together" I told them with a sleepy smile.

"Shit" Matt said rolling off Mello's bed in supprise.

"You alright Matty?" Mello asked helping Matt up off the floor while I sat up laughing.

"Don't scare me like that" Matt said with a smirk.

"Sorry, you do actually look cute together though" I said rubbingg my eyes.

Mello shook his head at me as he sat back down on the bed next to Matt. As I picked up my phone I saw a small smirk tugging at Matt's lips as he watched Mello open a chocolate bar.

"You two should go out together" I said looking up from my phone.

They both looked at me. Matt had a cocky smirk on his face to go with his slightly pink cheeks and Mello had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, a smirk tugging at his lips and a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Look at it from this angle; Mello, every time Matt looks at you he gets a cocky smirk pulling at his lips that brightens up even more when you look at him; Matt, every time Mello looks at you his eyes brighten up and he gets a sometimes noticable pink tinge to his cheeks... Also, you both looked extreamly pleased with your selves as you both lay topless next to each other talking" I said shrugging my shoulders at them like it was no big deal.

"Do you really like me Mells?" Matt asked with a cute smirk spreading across his lips.

Instead of talking Mello leaned in and kissed Matt. I decided that it was time to go to my own room.

I sat down on my bed and texted Ty to tell him what was going on and what had happened.

Once I had texted Ty, I sent instructions to the mafia to order explosives, guns, ammo and anything else we needed.

They text back saying that they would get right on that and Ty text back sounding extreamly worried even through text.

I reasured him that we were all fine and that there was nothing to worry about but he would have none of it.

I went to Mello's and Matt's room and knocked on the door.

"Guys, it's me, I need to talk to you" I called through the door.

"Come in" Matt called.

I entered and they were both in their respectable positions, Matt on his bed palying on his handheld while Mello was laying next to him reading.

"Is there anyway possible to sneak out of this place?" I asked quickly sending a text to Ty.

"There is a way but it would have to be in the dead of night, why?" Mello asked.

"I told Ty what happened and now he's freaking out so I'm going to have to go to him so he can see that I'm okay" I said reciving a really long capatilized text off of him.

"We have to come with you" Matt said firmly.

"Fine, but it has to be tonight other wise he won't get any sleep at all" I said.

They both nodded and I stayed with them that night.

We all sat up late on the pretext of me helping them with their languages homework while we made plans on how we were going to sneak out.

"You know how we're all thirteen and I have billions of pounds in my bank account?" I asked them suddenly getting an idea.

They both nodded.

"We could all run away, buy an apartment and live there instead of in an orphanage, we have the brains to do so as well as the money, all we have to do is buy an apartment and move in there, it'll give you two the freedom to be together as you please and it'll give me more space to do what I like and it might just give us more time to spend together before..." I trailed off but we all knew what the end of that scentance was going to be.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"We could also steal whatever money we need from rich people as well since we're in the mafia, that is how I got all my money actually" I said.

"It has to be a nice place with huge bedrooms, and our own bathrooms, and a huge back garden, and we have to all have a second room each as well so you can do your art or something in your second room, Matty could have his second room devoted to his games and mine could be for whatever and there has to be room enough for a gym and our own library" Mello said happily.

"Well you're in luck, a year ago I put a deposit in on a huge mansion not far from here and it has all those things, the realestate agent sent me an e-mail saying that it is now mine and that I can move in whenever" I said showing them the pictures.

They both looked at the images in awe and nodded enthusiasticly.

"Great, we'll have to start packing and get out of here in the dead of night like we're about to so we can go see Ty" I said happily.

Within five minutes, we had climbed out of their bedroom window and out the front gate without any problems.

We ran through twon and into my old street. We went to Ty's house and knocked on the door.

Ty said that his parents were out for the night so it was just him at home.

Ty opened the door and threw himself into my arms.

"Never scare me like that again" he said as I hugged him back.

"I'll try not to" I said burying my face into his shoulder and breathing in his scent.

"I was so worried that you had gotten hurt" he whispered burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"I had Mello and Matt with me, they'll never let anything happen to me, I promise" I said as Ty kissed the side of my neck.

"You are supposed to be gay" I said pulling away from him.

"I realised ages ago that I'm in love with you" Ty replied sheepishly turning pink.

I smiled and kissed him. After a moment or two, he kissed me back and we stood there for a short while until there was throat clearing behind us.

"What?" I snapped spinning round.

"We need to get back before they realise that we're missing" Matt laughed into Mello's shoulder.

"Fine" I sighed kissing Ty again before taking off down the street with Mello and Matt.

We soon arravide back at Wammy's and quickly got in the way we came before going to our own rooms.

I texted Ty when I was in bed before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning when I woke up, I was called down to Rodger's office with Mello and Matt.

When we got there, we were all orderd to sit down but we all stayed standing instead.

"Here is your class scedual, you are to be in the same calsses as Mello and Matt, you may go" he said handing me a peice of paper with my classes on.

We all left and went to our first class Chemestry. I was easily top of the class straight away with out even trying.

"How do you do that?" Mello asked when we had to get into threes to complete a practical with dangerous chemicals.

"What?" I asked reading the labels on the bottles of chemicals with an evil smirk on my face.

"Beat the sheep without trying" Matt said.

"Easy, I don't think about the answers and I always get them right anyway" I said tipping half the bottle of the first chemical in a big flask.

I looked at it for a second and shrugged before adding the other half.

"Hunter, don't even think about it" the teacher warned as I went to add in the other bottle.

"Don't think about what?" I asked innocently as I poured the other bottle into the first chemical.

"Don't do that, okay, everyone, outside now before it explodes" the teacher said with a sigh.

The other four children in the room with us looked at me and rolled their eyes. I just stood there smiling innocently at them. We all evacuated the orphanage and the teacher went to tell everyone else to evacuate as well.

"OKAY, EVERYONE CALM DOWN, HUNTER, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rodger shouted over all the noise of the kids.

I raised my hand and waved.

"What chemicals did you mix together?" he asked as I walked over to him.

"Don't know, something blue and something clear, why?" I asked as the chemistry lab exploded.

Everyone cheered and I bowed to laughter and clapping and cheering. I saw Matt and Mello high five in the background as a firetruck came.

"Hunter, might I just say that you are awsome, Near says that you are smarter than him as well" Keychain said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, and yea, I think I am without even trying, also, that explosion, even if it most probably got me in so much trouble, it got us all out of lessons for quite some time" I said.

Keychain nodded and ran off to join his friends. Mello and Matt came over to me just as Rodger walked over as well.

"You are in so much trouble young lady, why did you do that?" Rodger asked.

"Because it's funny" I shrugged.

"It could have been life threatening, do you even think before you act?" he asked.

"Nope, not normally anyway, I act on impulse" I said with a smile.

"You shouldn't, it could get you killed one day" Rodger warned.

"But I can't... ooooo look a shiny thing" I said pointing to something shiny in the grass.

I ran across the feild to pick it up and saw that it was a granade.

"RODGER!" I yelled across the feild to him.

He came over to see what I had found.

"Okay, come back over to the others, you didn't touch it did you?" I asked rushing me back across the feild.

"No, I don't like bombs, exploding chemicals is much safer than exploding war weaponary" I said.

Just when we got back to everyone else, the granade exploded behind us.

Rodger grabbed me and sheilded me with his body as some of the fire hit where I had been standing a few seconds ago.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Matt asked when Rodger moved over to the other teachers to tell them what had happened.

"I'm fine, just do one thing?" I asked as I started going lightheaded again.

They both nodded.

"Tell them why I collapsed" I said just before I collapsed.

Mello caught me as I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up what felt like years later laying back in my bed at the orphanage with Mello and Matt sitting beside my bed looking worried.

"What the hell set me off this time?" I groaned rolling onto my side to face them.

"Two explosions, one was because of you in the chemestry lab, and you found the granade just before it went off, Rodger protected you from the fire but then you collapsed a few moments after" Mello said as Matt moved some hair from my face.

I nodded as I replied, "Was the first explosion funny?"

"It was extreamly funny" Matt said softly in a choked voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking from one to the other.

"Rodger called in a doctor when you collapsed, the doctor said that they predicted it wrong, they say you won't see past your fifteenth" Mello said giving Matt's shoulder a little squeaze.

I crawled onto Matt's knee and hugged him tight not wanting to let go for anything. Mello knelt down in front of us and wrapped his arms around us tightly.

"You're going to live forever with us in the mansion that you got, we're going tonight, we have to because then we can all live there happily until the end of the world" Mello whispered to the both of us.

I nodded and so did Matt.

"We already packed everything up, we also booked a taxi for one in the morning so we can go to the mansion, we've already had beds and couches and everything delevered there and we had them set everything up for us so all we have to do is unpack our things in our rooms when we get there and then we can stay there forever just the three of us" Matt said.

I nodded again and we stayed like that for a while until there was a knock on the door.

I got up off Matt's knee and went to answer.

"Are Mello and Matt there?" Near asked.

I nodded for what felt like the ten millionth time and let him in.

"What do you want Near?" Mello asked.  
"I know that all three of you are leaving tonight, and all I wanted to know is if I could come with you, I know heaps of medical things that could help Hunter live longer than two more years and I really hate it here, pluse, even though you have been really mean to me and called me a sheep and everything, you have been like older brothers to me when the other kids picked on me, please" he said.

I could hear a slight beg under his monotone voice.

"Up to Hunter isn't it, it's her mansion that we're going to" Mello sighed.

Matt nodded in agreement.

He looked at me in question.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, be ready to leave by midnight" I said nodding.

"Thank you, I'll wait for you by the gates at five to" Near said with a small smile before leaving.

"Do we have to take him with us?" Matt complained.

"Yes, my house, my rules, if you have a problem with that then you can forget about coming too" I said flicking him on the back of the head.

"Okay, no one else knows so we can leave with out getting found out" Mello said.

I nodded as I said, "Have you spoken to the mafia lately?"

"Yes, they called us and asked what we wanted them to do with the order you asked for, we told them to just wait until you get back to them on that one" they told me in unison.

"Thanks, it's almost nine, go check to make sure you have everything, I'll check that I have everything and then I'll go see if Near has everything" I said shooing them from the room.

They both nodded and went to check that they had everything.

I quickly checked over my things and then I went to Near's room.

"Near, it's me" I knocked on his door.

"Come on in Hunter" he called.

I went in and closed the door after myself.

"I can't decide on whice toys to take and which ones to leave" he complined.

"You can take all of them, there's lots of room at the mansion" I said kneeling down next to him.

"Really?" he asked his eyes lighting up slightly.

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Could you help me?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded and helped him to quickly pack up his things.

It was twenty to midnight by the time we had packed up all his things the way he wanted them.

"Go down to the gate and meet us down there, I'm just going to get my things, make sure that you're not seen by anyone" I told him as I left his room.

I went to my room and grabbed all my things and went to Mello and Matt's room.

"Guy's, you ready?" I asked.

They both nodded and grabbed their things before we all went down to the gate.

Near was already there and waiting for us.

Matt entered the code intto the key pad and the gate silently swung open allowing us to easily leave.

We all left and went to the corner of the road where the taxi was waiting for us.

The driver helped us put our bags in the boot and asked us where we wanted to go.

Mello told him where to drop us off and I paid the fair.

We walked up the drive to the mansion and I unlocked it with my key.

"Okay, this place is beautiful" I said when we turned all the lights on.

"It's bigger than Wammy's" Near pointed out.

"Let's get unpacked" Matt smiled.

We all went up to the second floor where are rooms were all right next to each other and we all started to unpack our things.

As I was unpacking my things, I felt like I was going to collapse again.

I left my room and knocked on the door next to mine not knowing whose room it was.

Near opened the door just as I collapsed.

"GUYS!" he yelled as he caught me.

Mello and Matt ran out of their rooms and over to me and Near.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"She knocked on my door and when I opened it, she collapsed" Near sai das Mello picked me up out of Near's arms.

When I was lifted up, I started having really bad trouble breathing.

I could breath out but I couldn't breath in properly.

"Shit, Near, go get the breathing machine from the first aid room, go now, she can't breath, hurry up" Mello instructed as he took me back into my room and lay me on my bed.

Near ran off to do as he was told and Matt paced around looking paniced.

"Matty, stop that, you're making her panic which is making it worse, make sure she's alright while I go and help the sheep" Mello instructed.

Matt nodded and moved to my side while Mello left the room.

"Mail I... love you" I gasped at him as Mello and Near came back in with the breathing machine.

"No, no, no, don't say that, you can't say that, not yet, not yet" Matt started crying.

"Mail" I gasped again as I reached up and tugged gently on his hair.

"Mells, make it stop hurting, make her live" Matt cried at Mello.

Mello and Near quickly set up th ebreathing machine and put the mask over my nose and mouth.

I took hold of Matt's hand and gripped it tight as I started to slip away.

"Mells, it's not working, make it work" Matt started crying even more.

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt and held him tight as Near took hold of Matt's shouler and squoze it gently.


	8. Chapter 8

_I opened my eyes and I was in a place that I had never been before._

_I felt light, happy and at peace with everything._

_"Hello?!" I called out._

_"Shaunee, I'm so glad you're here" I heard my mother say coming up to me._

_"Mama, please send me back, I have to go back, I have to sttay with Mail" I started crying at her._

_"Okay darling, as you wish" mama said._

_She gave me a hug and I started to disappear._

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes. I could feel Matt holding me close to his chest as he cried into my shoulder. I could hear Mello and Near trying to calm him down. He held me tighter when they both tried to pull him off me.

"Get off me you heffalump, you're gonna kill me" I managed before I started coughing from the tightness at which he was gripping me.

They all jumped and Matt dropped me on the floor in suprise. I growled at him and he helped me up.

"You died though" Mello said wiping his eyes.

"Yea well, mama sent me back didn't she" I shrugged as I shakily sat back down on my bed.

"You really scared us?" Mattt said pulling me back into a hug.

"I'm sorry" I whispered hugging him back.

Mello and Near hugged us both as well. As we all sat there wrapped up in each other's arms, the door bell went.

"I'll get it" I said quietly getting up and going down to the front door.

I looked out the peep hole and saw that it was Ty. I flung open the front door and he instantly pulled me into his arms. He started kissing me and I kissed him back after a moment or two dragging him inside as we went. He kicked the door closed after us and held me against the oak as we stood there kissing. I wrapped one my arms around Ty's neck as he tugged gently on my hair. Ty ground slightly against me a few moments before Mello, Matt and Near threw him off of me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"No, not to my sister you don't" Matt growled.

"Dude, calm down would ya, it was only a kiss" Ty said standing up off the floor.

"No, you were grinding against her" Mello sneered.

"You leave her alone" Near said sounding kind of scary in his monotone voice.

I pushed past the three of them and stood in front of Ty protecting him from the three of them.

"Hunter, move, we want to teach the sucker a lesson" Matt snarled.

"No, he's my boyfriend, I don't act like this about you and Mello do I? If you live under my roof then you have to live by my rules, and one of those rules is that you can't be controlling over me and my life, any of you, so if you don't like the fact that I have a boyfriend then you can leave" I snarled at all three of them.

They all sighed and nodded realizing that I meant business.

"Fine, just use a condom if you have to" Matt grumbled.

"You and Mello have to use a condom as well" I warned.

"Fine" Mello sighed.

I nodded and all three of them left Ty and me alone.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Mum and dad kicked me out" he shrugged.

"Do you have your things with you?" I asked.

He nodded and brought his bags in from outside.

"Do you want your own room or do you want to share with me?" I asked taking him upstairs.

"Can I share with you?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded as I took him through to my room.

"What's the time?" I asked as I helped him to unpack.

"Six"

I nodded and once we had finished unpacking his things, we both lay back on the bed.

"I love you so much Shaunee" Ty said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too" I said curling up into his side.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me close to him like he never wanted to let me go. We lay there like that for a little while until there was a knock on the door.

"What?" I asked.

Mello and Matt came in.

"Hunter, we need to go to work, they need us to tell them what to do" Mello said.

"Okay, do you two have your guns?" I asked pulling my gun from my bedside table draw.

"Yea, Thunder is outside with his car waiting" Matt said.

"Okay, will you be alright here for a few hours with Near?" I asked Ty.

"Yea, I'll be fine just be careful okay, do you want me to go shopping while your at work?" Ty asked.

"Yea, here is a list of all the food we need and here is my card, stick to the list" I told him handing him my credit card and the list of food we needed.

Ty nodded as Mello and Matt dragged me from my room and down to Thunder's car.

"Hey boss, the others are already at the base" Thunder said when I got into the front seat.

"Shut up and drive Thunder, the sooner we get to work the quicker the day will go and the quicker the day goes the faster I can get home" I grumbled.

"Yes boss" he said as he took off down the drive and down the road towards that mafia base.

When we got there, we went inside the base and everyone immediatly stood to attention. Mello and Matt stood on either side of me a little way back with their guns ready.

"You," I barked at the nearest guy, "where did you put the explosives, guns and ammo that I asked you to get?"

"Over there ma'am" he said pointing at the corner next to the desk that was there.

"Make sure it's all there" I instructed Matt.

He did as I told him to and went over to the boxs.

"It's all here" he said.

I nodded and he moved back into position.

"You, bring those boxes up to the cars, we need to go to the mansion, I left the blue prints in the study" I instructed.

We all went back to the mansion and Mello and Matt took them all up to my study as I went to check on Ty.

"Hey baby, you okay?" he asked when I found him in the kitchen.

"Yea, I had to bring work home with me, don't worry, they listen to me" I said.

"They?" he asked.

"The mafia" I shrugged.

"What?!" he shouted.

"No, no, no, shhhh... It's fine baby, it's fine, calm down, it's fine" I soothed wrapping my arms around his neck from behind and rocking gently from side to side.

"I'm sorry baby, I worry about you, is all" he said turning slightly and nuzzling my neck.

"I know, I worry about you too" I said quietly.

Ty stood up from where he was sitting at the kitchen island and hugged me properly.

"I have to get back to work, I wanted to come and check on you" I said.

Ty nodded and let me go up to the study.

When I got there, everyone was sitting there waiting for me.

"Sorry, Ty got angry" I apologised.

One of the mafia men growled slightly and put his hand on his gun.

"Touch my boyfriend and you're dead" I snarled at him.

He nodded slightly and took his hand off his gun.

"This is going to take a lot of carful planning so I want you all to pay close attention..." I started as I unrolled several blueprints.

I told them all the plan for blowing up the opposing mafia base.

"That seems simple enough" Matt said.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"True" he said nodding.

"Okay, does everyone know what they have to do?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Great, we will be doing this a week from today, any questions?" I asked packing away the blueprints.

They all shook their heads.

"Good, you can all go home now" I said.

They all got up and left.

I went over to my desk and started up my laptop.

I sat down in the chair with a sigh and started typing.

"You okay?" Matt asked walking back in and crouching down next to me.

"Yea, just really really really tired" I said slouching back in my chair and running a hand through my hair.

"Why don't you go back to bed for a bit?" he asked.

"I can't, I have to get this work done and then I have to make a start on dinner and I don't want to go to sleep because if I sleep then I dream and I really don't want to dream" I said getting tears in my eyes.

"No you don't, you need sleep, don't worry about dinner because I'll cook, all you need to do is get some sleep, let me worry about the rest" he said firmly.

I yawned and nodded.

"Good girl, come on" he said picking me up into his arms.

I yawned and put my head down on his shoulder. By the time we reached my room, I was almost completely asleep.

"She okay?" Near asked when he saw us.

"Shhhh... she's almost asleep" Matt whispered.

Near nodded and opened my bedroom door for him.

Matt lay me down in bed and removed my shoes before covering me up and leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day wrapped up in Ty's arms. I smiled slightly as he woke up and smiled down at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I yawned and nodded. Ty nodded as well and we both got up and dressed before going down to the kitchen. We sat down and quickly ate our breakfasts before going out. We walked down to the shops and saw all the people from our class in the food court. We were holding hands as we walked straight past them. They all stared at us and we carried on chatting.

"Oi, Shaunee, where do you think your going?!" Near called over to us as he ran to catch up.

"Hey Near, we're going to the movies, want to come?" I asked.

He nodded and started walking beside us. Matt came out the game store looking pleased with himself.

"What do you look so happy about?" I asked him as Chloe and her clones came up to us.

"Just got some new games" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here Shaunee?" Chloe asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be dead" Mark accused.

I punched him and he fell to the floor with a broken nose and blood going everywhere. Ty, Near, Mello and Matt all stepped over him but I stepped on his stomach. We carried on our way to the cenima. When we got there, we went in to see Dispicable Me 2.

After the movie, we all went out for dinner. We sat in the resturant chatting and having a good time but as we were sitting there, a gunman came in and started randomly shooting at the people who didn't get down and give him money and their valubles.

One bullet hit me in the chest and I slumpped sideways into Matt.

"Shaunee" he started crying.

I let out my last breath and closed my eyes as darkness swallowed me forever.


End file.
